


hmmmmmm cuddle w dadbert

by moth_them



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, Exhaustion, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, I am awful at tagging, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_them/pseuds/moth_them
Summary: Your day has been shit and loud and just way too much and you're now sitting on your couch presumably alone, exhausted. How ever will you recover? (The answer is a lovely DILF who cares a lot)
Relationships: Dad Egbert/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	hmmmmmm cuddle w dadbert

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry if this is bad 💔 have never written dadbert or /readers. enjoy this. t h i ng

You slump onto your couch in the finally quiet living room. All-day everyone and thing had just been.. too fucking much? They either talked too loud or moved too much, and the lights were always way too bright. You want to be upset about it, but now you're just exhausted. You lean your head back into the couch cushions, closing your eyes. You still felt uncomfortable and on edge, however, and like fucking ass.  
"Hey, y/n! I'm home." The front door opens with a too-loud creak and a too-loud voice. "How- Are you okay?" Ah. James.  
"Hi, uh, no not really." You grumbled. "I'm fucking uhh. Freaked out. I guess?"  
"How do you mean?" James strode over, settling onto the couch with you, giving you ample space.  
"Hmmm... Everythings so loud and annoying all the time." You turn your head to look at him. "Hate it."  
"Oh, that's okay, y/n. Do you want me to do anything for you?" You smiled a bit.  
"Uhhh." You look around the room. Before you sat down you turned off most of the lights and shit, and the A/C isn't making that insufferable rumbling noise. You can't really think of anything except... "Would you mind.. Uh.."  
James just looked at you expectantly with a small smile. You can't really get yourself to say it so you just scooch over and lean your head on his shoulder carefully. He chuckled a bit and shifted, pulling you into his lap and laying across the couch. You bury your face in his chest, sighing. He smells.. muted, which is a weird way to describe it. Just clean, and way too much like shaving cream. It's pleasant, though, and you close your eyes.  
"This okay?" James hummed, his arms wrapping around you. He's so warm, like he's radiating heat.  
"Mhm..." You take a deep breath and turn your head up to look at him through half-closed eyes. "I'm really sorry." You laugh weakly, and it racks your brain a bit.  
"Don't apologize, y/n, it's not like you wanted to get overwhelmed." He spoke softly into your hair, his breath ruffling it a bit. "That's not something you have to apologize for."  
"It feels like it."  
"Well, don't. I don't mind, and plus-" He presses a kiss to your head- "Holding you is nice, even if you don't feel great."  
You laughed quietly. "Well, being held is nice too." He chuckled and moved his arm up to card his fingers through your hair. You close your eyes, again tucking your face into his chest. The warmth and his hand in your hair lulls you to sleep and you pass out in his arms.


End file.
